


Grom Night

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Young Eda and Lilith Grom Night, i had to write it, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: The Clawthorne sisters are going to experience one of the best things that happens in a teenage witch's life , Grom Night . To some , an exciting night filled with music and dancing , althought to others...it can be a realisation .
Kudos: 17





	Grom Night

Grom night , the night where everyone regardless of age is excited to experience . " WHO IS OUR NEW GROM QUEEN ? " " WHO ASKED WHO ? " " WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TO THE PARTY " are three of the common questions passed around from student to student , in hopes of gathering some information about that night's events .

Not everyone cares though 

Eda was not particularly interested in the whole ' date and dance ' thing , mostly because the thing that mattered to her during Grom was the food and the pranks only . When everyone was in the auditorium having a good time she would have time to pull up the best pranks . Last year she had bloodthirsty venus plants appearing from the floor after the Grom fight and everyone believe the monster had not been yet defeated . Of course that got her into a lot of trouble , but did she have fun ? Yes 

This year though , this year was going to be different 

She has had a lot of boys and girls come up to her locker and ask her out to the dance , but she never really said yes to anyone . Not because she didn't want to , but because she was afraid they would get in her way of her stunts , and that was a massive ' no no ' . This year no one asked her out , thankfully , but she had to deal with other things 

_The curse_

It had gotten worse gradually . She would become ' _The Beast_ ' once a week , create a mess , and then cry to her parents ...or alone , in the forest . She didn't know when it would happen , but she hoped not tonight . Because tonight , Lilith was Grom Queen . 

After her sister got accepted into the Emperor's coven , everything seemed to be laid out in front of her . Business deals at the age of 17 , fame , money , love ...things that Eda would dream about when she walked through the trees . 

Lilith handled it amazingly though , not a sign of overstress , and she was amazed by that . That morning she was announced " Grom Queen " by Principal Bump . As expected , everyone congratulated her , even Eda , who was not in the best of moods . 

Tonight was going to be a fun night 

" Eda , do you think this dress is fine ? " 

Her sister came out of closet wearing a puffy pink dress with white laces and fake light pink roses as decoration 

" For a wedding , yes , for a fight with possibly your worst nightmare , no " 

" UGH ! I don't have anything else to wear though , I'm going to be so embarrasing ! " 

" Hey ..." Eda got up from the bed , putting her hand on her sister's shoulder " it's fine , besides , the dramatic attire will really bring out the suspense during the fight ! " 

" Thanks Edalyn ? " 

" I know ...I'm good at compliments " she said with a snarky smirk on her face 

Lilith brushed her sister's weird compliment away and fixed the rose clip on her hair , when it suddenly hit her " Edalyn , you have to get ready too you know ? I can't go alone " 

Eda looked at herself in the mirror and then to her sister's reflection " I will I will ...give me five minutes and I'll meet you outside " 

Fifteen minutes had passed and no sign of Eda yet . " _Where is she ? She better not be trying to wear makeup again_ ! " 

Lilith was in EXTREME anxiety mode . They had only 10 minutes remained until the ceremony would start , and her sister was not even a step away from coming down the stairs . 

That's when she heard a loud running noise coming from their house and the front door opening with force . 

" I'M SORRY I'M LATE MOM WOULDN'T LET ME WEAR THE RAINBOW SHOCKS , I DID IT ANYWAYS " 

Her sister was wearing a plain dress with puffy sleeves and a pocket in the shape of an owl with a little flower . She looked ...interesting , especially with the rainbow shocks that didn't go with the overall picture

" That's what took you so long ?! Edalyn , just say yes and go " 

" That's what I did miss Goody-Pants , now , I think we should get going because I hear a microphone being tested ..." 

Lilith jumped in shock and grabbed her sister's hand 

" WOAHWHATAREYOU- " 

" WE HAVE NO TIME EDALYN !!! " 

The music was blasting from the huge bass systems , so hard that you could feel it in your chest . The school was covered in shiny ribbons and colorful balloons while the food was ready to be devoured . 

Students had already begun dancing , some of them chatting , others running in the bathroom to fix their makeup ...yup , _teenage angst_

Lilith and Eda entered the room and were greeted with loud welcomes as they walked in . They were both stunned with the atmosphere of the once gym auditorium , but only one of them would experience the full effect tonight . 

Eda had a plan on what to do , but that would require her missing her sister's big fight ... Eh , whatever , she knew what her biggest fear was anyway , plus , she couldn't stand to see her win against her again . 

She let go off her sister and ran to the bathroom . A group of girls screamed and left when she entered the room , possibly due to what Eda had last done to the girl's bathroom with the Ghosts . Either way , the whole place was hers . 

" YES ! Now I can finally eat in peace ! " 

She took out some snacks she had gathered from the food stamp and begun munching on them . The sweetness destroying the sadness that was overcoming her .

She sat down and paced around the place . What would it feel like ? To have friends again , to talk to someone about her problems , to kiss , to be asked out ? All these things were gone from her right when everyone discovered she was the Owl Beast . No one wanted to hang out with her anymore , the potential partners running away everytime she walked down the haul , it was lonely 

Without noticing it , she had started crying . When she felt the tear ran down her cheek , she took another bite , stopping it from flowing . The chocolate didn't taste sweet anymore , but bitter . Bitter as the words they said to her when she would be a monster . Words that didn't know where to start and when to stop . 

She could hear her sister battling the monster outside . A part of her wished she could be there to see her , but again , she wouldn't want to experience the same shame ...

_Suddenly , there was applause_

_Her sister , had won_

She heard the students screaming her sister's name as if it were some kind of prayer . Their devotion to her clearly loyal . Then , their was music , loud music , Eda's favourite one 

" _SINCE U BEEN CONNED , I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME_ " 

It was her favourite song 

The rhythm started overtaking her , lifting herself off of the ground and dancing to the beat as if she were home in her room . 

It felt ...good , it felt good to let her fears away , even if it was just for one night . She screamed along with the lyrics , not carrying if anyone could listen to her . All that mattered is that she felt free .

Principal Bump was walking through the hauls , patroling the area for any intruders that wanted to murder the young souls while they were having a party . As he was passing through the bathroom stalls , he heard a very familiar voice screamed the lyrics of the song that was playing in the speakers 

" I'M SO MOVING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! " 

_Edalyn Clawthorne , his most hated student_

She was having a show in there instead of being with the other kids , which he found weird , as if she was a very sociable kid . Yes , what she was doing right now was unexpected , but not something that he hadn't heard before . 

As she continued screaming , he walked away , laughing 

" _I swear one day , she is going to be famous ..._ " 

Eda was dancing mindlessly now . Her body already getting tired as the song ended and another one started playing . That's when she decided that she would leave the school and leave . Leave the house and start a new life , away from her friends , away from her family , away from her sister ... She was going to be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles .


End file.
